Let's Talk About Love
by EO4EVER
Summary: Archie confesses something to Cook, and it changes both their lives forever after a long series of events. Really bad summary. COOKLETA. Slash. Don’t like, don’t read. Full length fic.


**Title: **Let's Talk About Love

**Paring: **Cookleta

**Summary: **Archie confesses something to Cook, and it changes both their lives forever after a long series of events. Really bad summary. COOKLETA. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Full length fic.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is going to be really bad. This is my first attempt at ANYTHING slash and I LOVE Cookleta so I'm trying to make a story. This might be OOC cause I didn't really watch that much of Season 7 of American Idol. Yes, this IS slash. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

Chapter 1- Confession

David Archuleta has a secret. A big secret. One that he should tell David Cook. One that he should have told him during American Idol or even during the tour. But he hadn't. And now it is seven months after the tour and he still hadn't told Cook his big secret.

The tour had ended over seven months ago and it was now late June. The two David's were now living together as roommates. They had decided that driving back and forth across the city multiple times a day was pretty pointless, so they found a house that they both liked and each paid for half of the rent. And so far it has been working out quite well.

Except for the secret that he is hiding. He usually tells Cook everything, but he didn't know how he would take this. He has been telling himself everyday for months that he would tell Cook that day, but he never does it. He almost does some days, but at the last second, he fails.

***

David Cook and David Archuleta were on the couch in the living room watching TV at 6:00 PM after a long day of interviews and what not. Archie knew that he should tell Cookie. But he couldn't. Not yet anyways. But they told each other everything. David knew that he shouldn't have to hide this. Cook wouldn't judge him on this.

"What do you think of gay people?" Archie asked randomly in the middle of the movie.

"Where did that question come from?" Cookie smirked, turning to the younger David.

"Uh… just wondering," he replied.

"Oh… you're acting weird. Is something on your mind?"

"No… gotta go," Archie said, getting up and leaving the room.

"You sure you don't need to talk about anything?"

"I'm sure… no no no. I do need to talk to you Cook," David said, turning back around. It was now or never. And never wasn't really an option here.

"Okay. Well, what is it?" he asked, curious. Davey has never aced like this before. He obviously had something big on his mind.

"I..." he tried to say it. But he couldn't. His chest tightened. "I'm sorry. I should have told you this sooner. Like a year ago. But I didn't. Cause I was scared... I still am. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hate me," he rambled. He always did that when he was nervous. "But now you still might hate me because of it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David exclaimed, interrupting the teen. "Just spit it out. It can't be that bad, right?"

"I'm gay," he finally chocked out, barely audible. There. He finally got it out. After a year of hiding it from him, Archie finally told Cookie that he is gay.

"Really?" asked Cook. Yeah, he was shocked. He always thought that he was straight. But he also wondered why he had never told him. They tell each other everything.

"Yeah. I have been for a while now,"

"Wow,"

"What?" asked Archie.

"I just… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, I guess. Not that many people know," he responded. 'What if he doesn't accept me?' he thought to himself.

"But you still could have told me… I don't know, seven months ago when we got the house. Or maybe on the tour. Or on idol!" Cook exclaimed. He knew that this wasn't the reaction that Archie wanted to hear, but he really could have told him sooner.

"I'm real sorry Cook. I really am," the younger David said. He got up and walked away.

"Wait. Arch!" Cook exclaimed, wanting him to come back. He shouldn't have reacted that way. He knew that Archie was a fragile boy.

***

Upstairs, David Archuleta ran into his room, shut the door, and locked it. He collapsed on to his bed. Maybe Cookie was right. Maybe he _should _have told him that he was gay sooner. But on the other hand, it was really hard for him to come out.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Davey?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"Can you open the door?"

David sighed, but walked over to the door and opened it anyway. "Y-" He was cut off by Cook pulling him into a hug.

Cook hugged the other David. David (Archuleta) was confused, but hugged the older man back anyway.

"I'm sorry," Cookie said. "I shouldn't have acted that way,"

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner," he responded.

They broke the hug. "We cool?" asked Cook.

"Defiantly," he answered.

"Now come on. There are burgers on the grill. Your favorite," David (Cook) said, slinging his arm over the other David's shoulders.

"Alright,"

***

**Well, here is my cruddy attempt at writing slash. Not much yet, but I'm getting there. I have the BEST idea for this story. **

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
